


bus fic

by fallawaysus



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallawaysus/pseuds/fallawaysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't actually know i'm typing this like half an hour after finding out the gay couple of the year don't even share the same bus and i'm boutta fucking fIGHT EVERY CUNT ABOUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	bus fic

**Author's Note:**

> look rats i'm not american i know fuck aw about america

*Tyler's Pov*

We just finished our Cleveland, Ohio show, it was probably the best show we've done yet, the crowd was wild, I got the ride the hamster ball around and just have the time of my life, I missed Ohio, I've been away for so long preparing for this world tour I forgot what it was like, the fresh, crisp air around the farm land, the smell of corn around the countryside. I missed it, but, what I didn't miss were my shitty ass parents that attended the show, just no, it felt weird when they pressured me to do basketball for so long but they actually knew I wanted to write songs. They still believe I'm straight and have convinced themselves that my relationship with Jenna is real, they won't accept the fact I'm gay, and I'm in love with Josh, even our management don't like the idea of me and Josh dating because they think it'll create a 'bad image' on the band, but I'm not in it for the money, I just want to help people get through what I went through at their age, no one deserves to handle all these thoughts at this age, it's painful meeting fans and telling them that I saved their lives, I'm proud I stopped them committing suicide but it pains me seeing these kids handle these problems with no one to support them.

The show was a success like I said before, but now it's back to the tour bus, alone, I do have Jenna to keep me company, but I miss Josh, I miss cuddling into him and night after a show, exhausted and falling asleep on his bare, sweaty chest and just softly fading into dreams with him, fuck I love him so much. Sometimes if we still have energy to spare before passing out we'd fucking go at on the bed at the back, the drivers are way too tired to even hear or care we're fucking having sex in the back bedroom. Josh loves being loud but I get anxious about them actually hearing, I always think about the worst outcome and Josh hates that about me, what if someone walked in my accident and Josh is pounding my ass and they feel embarrassed to work with us, or if the lights are on and someone sees out out the back window while on the road and way more thoughts that freak me out and get shy about sex.

I'm finally on my bus, alone, Jenna is here trying to comfort me because this the first night where we have the separate tour buses and I feel so anxious, I need Josh to make me feel better and just safe on the road.

"I'm just going to go to bed Jenna, I'm exhausted, goodnight" I tell Jenna.

"Are you okay? Is this because of the separate buses?" Jenna asks.

"I said goodnight!" I shout back, slamming the door after.

I lay on the bed in a pool of my own tears, I keep looking at my phone in hope that Josh will ask if I'm okay being without him. He's not there. Every time I look at my phone and see no message I cry more and more, I'm in so much pain I miss him so much. I love him so much does he really not care this much? Does he love me? Why won't he just text me? Fuck this why is it always me that gets hurt? 

I hear my phone make that obnoxious text tone I always forget to change, it was Josh, I'm kinda in a mood with him but I can't stay angry at him for too long his texts are always too precious, I love him so much.

“Sorry I took ages to text you the tech team wouldn’t let me away for a second until we were driving incase I went onto your bus, are you okay?” Josh’s text says, right after I read this one another text is sent within seconds.

“I know how much you hate being alone I’m so sorry I miss you Tyler, I love you. Can I FaceTime you?” Josh asks, he’s so caring screw what I thought earlier.

“ok, sure” I reply, I’m still in a mood about the bus situation and I feel bad taking it out on Josh but he knows I mean well, I hope.

Josh calls me in seconds after I sent my text back to him, the first thing I see is his little puppy face with tears streaming down his eyes, his red eye make up is all over his face I feel so bad for him, we don’t deserve to be split apart.

“I know it’s not really the time to tell you but Tyler I’m really turned on right now, I miss us having sex at the back of the bus, I need your ass on my face right now, I need to ram my tongue down your ass and have your lips around my cock, I fucking need you to scream my name and moan and wrap your legs around my waist and let me take you, embrace you, I fucking love you Tyler I need your bare body on top of mine right fucking now”. Josh begins, he’s already turning me on and making me re-think my whole mood swing I was in five minutes ago. My cock is already hard from everything he’s telling me he wants to do to me, fuck, I need his dick in my mouth or rammed into my ass and having him pin me down and just do what he wants to do with me, I trust him and I want him to do anything he can to pleasure himself.

“The best thing we can do is just get off over FaceTime but isn’t that weird?” I suggest.

“It’s not a bad idea but are you comfortable with this?” Josh asks.

“I am, we’ve had sex before I can do this” I reply confidently.

Josh flips his camera around and pulls off his white shorts he was wearing on stage and then tears off his jock strap within seconds and just leaves his dick waiting for me to do the same. I flip my camera around and take off my jeans and then slowly pull my underwear off, teasing Josh, I was finally naked and my dick was just hanging there, I can see Josh’s hand move quickly to his dick and begin to stroke it so slowly to begin, I copy him and do the same. Josh lets go of his dick and spits in his hand and covers his dick in his own saliva, not as disgusting as people think, it’s kinda hot but I didn’t want to stop, it felt so good, I miss just masturbating and not having sex, feels weird, like I’m doing work to ejaculate right now instead of Josh doing it for me, either with his lips pressed tightly around my cock or him getting me off. I begin to stop and flip my camera back to my face but I place my phone on the side and balance it on a pillow at my feet so Josh can see my balls and my dick and just my full body, it also saves an arm for me as I grab the vaseline on the table next to me and being to lube my asshole and even get my cock lubed too for a ‘challenge’ I feel ready and begin to insert one finger into my hole and as I do I can hear Josh shout “FUCK” from my phone, followed by some moans and gasps, as I keep getting off and inserting more fingers I can hear Josh moaning more and more and taking deeper breaths. 

Five minutes and four fingers later Josh came first and he shot all over the bed and he is out of breath and shaking. I still haven’t came yet so Josh begins to flip himself over, and his camera too and begins to play with his ass to keep me going until I cum myself, anything he does to his body turns me on. I finally came and I feel so exhausted I can’t even remove my fingers from my ass I feel so tired to do so, but I force myself to and I’m just so exhausted and so is Josh.

“That was probably the best thing I’ve ever done I’m so glad we did this” Josh tells me as he shows his face, red like a tomato and out of breath, he’s still adorable even after just becoming a beautiful sexy man. I love him a lot.

“I’m so tired Josh but I can’t sleep without you I miss you so much, I can’t go a whole tour without being able to lay down on your chest and fall asleep to the beat of your heart, I can’t Josh”. I begin to sob in front of him and he does too.

“I love you Josh” I tell him.

“I-I love you too Tyler, promise me you’ll never leave me?” Josh asks.

“Cross my heart and hope to die” I reply.

“Tyler! get off the fucking bus now!” I hear Jenna scream to me.

“Wait wha-“ I was cut off before I could finish my sentence, I feel the bus swerve into the side of the barrier on the highway and tumble, Jenna and I crash into the side of the wall and feel a massive impact as the bus comes to a screeching halt on its side. My phone is destroyed and I can’t move, I can feel blood dripping from my head and down my cheek, I look over to Jenna, she isn’t breathing, the closet is crushed her whole body and only head is not being crushed under the weight. She’s dead. I think I’ll be joining her soon, my neck was hit at a weird angle and I’m starting to lose sight completely, all I can hear is a banging noise from the other side of the bus.

“Tyler?! Tyler?! Get the fuck up I need you!” I hear a familiar voice, deep, husky and in a lot of pain but I can’t picture a face to match the voice. I hear a smash coming through the window from the left (above) side as the bus is laying on a river under the highway on its side. 

“Tyler fucking stay alive please” the husky voice tells me. “You promised you’d never leave me, Tyler!”.

“I-I’m sorry” I’m trembling and I can barely mutter anything to this blurry figure, I can only see the colours of their body, red hair, pale skin, green arm with all sorts of fuzzy colours and white shorts, it’s all flooding back to me, Josh. It’s Josh.

“I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you J-Josh, I love you really, but, we all die someday and I guess it’s my time, sorry I’m bad at promises, but, I w-will p-promise this, I l-love you so much Josh I’ll always remember you my sweet puppy”.

Josh grabs my shoulders and kisses me one last time, and with my dying breath I smile and hold his cheeks and wipe away his tears, and I let go…

*Josh’s Pov*

The rest of the show was cancelled, police discovered that the driver fell asleep and crashed into the side, killing everyone that was in the bus. The funeral was small, my family and Tyler’s siblings showed up, to say our final goodbyes.

I stand up, and I walk to the stand and look behind me to see Tyler’s lifeless body laying in a coffin, I can’t help but drown myself in tears.

“I can’t do this” I shout and run out the church and run as fast as I can to get away from everyone.

“Tyler, I’m coming for you, wait for me”. That’s the last thought I had to myself before I leaped off the nearest cliff, Tyler will probably mad but he knows himself he can’t stay mad at me for long.


End file.
